gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Hideout Helm
Hideout Helm is the final level of the game Donkey Kong 64. The entrance can be found at the mouth of K. Rool's Mobile Island Fortress and only Tiny Kong can get up there using her Monkeyport ability. It requires 100 Golden Bananas to get into. Layout Hideout Helm is a very large level and is King K. Rool's base of operations. The room with the Blast-o-Matic is the largest part of the level and each Kong must completing two challenging mini-games each to shut off the Blast-o-Matic. Walkthrough At the beginning, K. Rool is informed of the Kong's presence and demands the guards to activate the Blast-o-Matic despite it not being ready yet. Snide will appear and use the gathered blueprints to slow down the Blast-o-Matic for one minute for each blueprint. There are forty blueprints in the game and 10 minutes is already added meaning the Kongs have a total of 50 minutes to shut down the Blast-o-Matic. First, Lanky Kong must use his OrangStand ability to go up some slopes ignoring any enemies along the way. Next, Lanky will end up in a room with a locked door. The player must switch to Chunky Kong and use his Pineapple Launcher to hit a switch and open the door. Chunky must swing through and head into the next room. Now, Tiny Kong is needed and she must go a pipe using her Mini Monkey ability. Tiny is now in the Blast-o-Matic room. Switch to Donkey Kong and he must use his Gorilla Grab ability to make DK Stars appear in the air. Quickly switch to Diddy Kong and use his Rocketbarrel Boost to fly through the DK Stars in 60 seconds. After doing so, five gates will be unlocked but four of them are blocked by cages. It's Chunky's turn again and it is recommended that he Primate Punches the four cages (Diddy's door doesn't have a cage since it's located high up). Afterwards, the Kongs must then play mini-games to try and deactivate the Blast-o-Matic. Musical pads will appear in order of the Kong that has to go next. The first one his Donkey Kong. ---- Donkey Kong *'Rambi Bash:' In this mini-game, Donkey Kong, as Rambi, must defeat 18 Kremlings within 30 seconds without hitting of the energy pylons. This mini-game can be a tad difficult due to the controlling nature of Rambi. The best strategy is try to ram Kremlings while they are in groups. *'Target Shoot:' In this mini-game, Donkey Kong must blast himself out of a cannon at the three targets in the room. The barrel is too high for a normal jump so Donkey Kong must high jump to get in each time. There is a strict 30 second time limit and there is no room for error. Donkey Kong must try and hit all three targets without fail. After completing these mini-games, Donkey Kong can grab his Banana Medal and Chunky Kong is up next. Chunky Kong *'Sniper:' In this mini-game, Chunky must shoot five enemies in the room within 30 seconds. If Chunky has homing ammo, this mini-game is easy. However, if not, then Chunky must make use of the Sniper mode to get in close. Also, Chunky must stay on the podium or he will lose the mini-game. *'Hide-and-Seek:' In Chunky's second mini-game, he must try to find the Kremling hiding in one of the boxes. The boxes are rather large so he must go Hunky Chunky and Primate Punch the boxes. This mini-game is a rather a chance one as the Kremling can be found randomly in the first box or the last one. Chunky has only 20 seconds to find that Kremling. After completing these mini-games, Chunky can grab his Banana Medal and Tiny can have her go. Tiny Kong *'Star Leap:' Tiny must bounce off the mushrooms and Pony Tail Twirl through the DK Stars within 30 seconds. This mini-game isn't too difficult, but the player should adjust the camera in mid-air so that Tiny flies through the DK Star. Tiny must fly through three DK Stars to complete this mini-game. *'Star Hopping:' Tiny must Pony Tail Twirl through some more DK Stars from box to box without touching the floor. If Tiny touches the floor, she will fail the mini-game. Tiny must be careful at the last DK Star as it requires a little movement to get to it. Tiny must reach the end within 30 seconds to complete this mini-game. After completing this mini-games, Tiny can claim her Banana Medal and Lanky can take his shot at shutting of the Blast-o-Matic. Lanky Kong *'Zinger Zapping:' In this mini-game, Lanky must shoot down five of the Mecha-Zingers. However, the Mecha-Zingers are much more durable requiring two hits each to defeat one. If Lanky has homing ammo, this mini-game is a tad easier. Lanky must shoot them down within 30 seconds to complete this mini-game. *'Maze Madness:' Now, Lanky must press the switch in the maze and make it to the end within 25 seconds which is pretty steep. Lanky must OrangSprint and make the first right in the maze. Then, Lanky must head left to press the switch and head back without turning to reach the checkered flag. After completing these mini-games, Lanky can get his Banana Medal and Diddy is the last one to go. Diddy's room is located higher up in the Blast-o-Matic room, so he must use his Rocketbarrel Boost to make it up there. Diddy Kong *'Fire Flight:' In this mini-game, Diddy must take flight in his Rocketbarrel Boost again and shoot the four switches around the room. However, this can be difficult due to the space between the switches. Diddy can fly quickly toward a switch and rapidly shoot the switch until it is pressed. After pressing the four switches, Diddy must quickly press the switch on the ground after the cage has risen while avoiding the Koshas down there. Diddy has 60 seconds to do all of this. This mini-game is considered the hardest out of the ones. *'Who's Who?:' This is a rather easy mini-game, Diddy simply has to find the correct Kremling and hit the switch. A chime will be heard after defeating the correct Kremling. Diddy has 30 seconds to do this which is plently of time. Finally, Diddy has completed his mini-games, got his Banana Medal, and, more importantly, shut off the Blast-o-Matic. DK Isles is saved! ---- K. Rool has heard about his plans being foiled and makes a quick getaway in his new aircraft. Now there is no longer a time limit and Diddy Kong is still active, the player should head back into the Diddy Barrel and Rocketbarrel Boost up to the Blast-o-Matic. On top of it, there is a Battle Arena Pad up there and is the last one, Diddy can pick up the final Battle Crown. Moving on, the player should have at least four Battle Crowns to continue on. Next, head into K. Rool's control room and go through the door with the Nintendo Coin and Rareware Coins on it. If these coins haven't been earned yet, the player should head back to Frantic Factory and complete the Donkey Kong arcade machine a second time for the Nintendo Coin. The Rareware coin can be earned by playing Cranky Kong's Jetpac game after getting 15 Banana Medals. Afterwards, the Kong can snap the last two Banana Fairies and pick up the last Boss Key. The final Boss Key can unlock K. Lumsy and the giant Kremling is finally free. K. Lusmy will then chase K. Rool's aircraft around DK Isles and knock it down to the ground. The Kongs can then enter the aircraft and fight K. Rool as King Krusha K. Rool. After five rounds, K. Rool is defeated and is sent packing by Funky Kong and then by K. Lusmy. Everyone then celebrates saving DK Isles and defeating K. Rool. Trivia *The player cannot exit the level if the Blast-o-Matic is still activated. Instead, they are directly given the choice to quit the game. *The theme of Hideout Helm plays even in the Tag Barrel. The overall theme also changes after the Blast-o-Matic has been deactivated. Navigation Category:Locations in Donkey Kong 64 Category:Final Levels Category:Industrial-themed